


you said

by asterbells



Series: when the sky is falling [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath of The Bubbler, Drabble, Gen, I LOVE THE FRIENDSHIPS IN THIS SHOW OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MLWeek Day 2: Family/Friendship</p><p>He waited until after Adrien left for a photoshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you said

**Author's Note:**

> Second submission for MLWeek Day 2!!

* * *

 

He waited until after Adrien left for a photoshoot.

 

Taking a deep breath, Nino stood in front of the classroom and cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Everyone? Could you guys listen up please?”

 

He stiffened for a moment at everyone’s curious gazes. With an encouraging nod from Alya and Marinette, he took another breath before he looked each classmate in the eye and said, “I’m sorry.”

 

At his classmates’ confused stares, Nino elaborated, “I— I was Bubbler… and I— I took away your parents and threatened you guys and then I actually _attacked_ you guys, Ivan first—” A quick nod at Ivan himself, “And tried to send you all to space and I—”

 

A burst of laughter and giggles (a scoff from Chloe) cut him off as he looks up in surprise, Alix the first one to respond, “Hey, dude, it’s totally cool. I stole everyone’s existence because I was mad about my watch, _you_ were trying to do a good thing for your friend.”

 

Nodding his head, Ivan added, “No hard feelings at all man, like, half of the class has been turned into akuma—” Everybody pointedly does _not_ look at Chloe, “It’s not like we really think it was you.”

 

Dumbfoundedly, Nino stared at the answering nods and agreements from his smiling classmates, did they really—?

 

“I think it was really sweet of you quite honestly!”

 

“Pretty rad, yeah.”

 

“I _guess_ I got to dance with my Adrikins because of you.”

 

“If we were to look at this class’ track record with akuma attacks we see that Alix tried to erase us Kim shot everyone Mylene stuck us in goop you—”

 

Amazed, Nino could barely form a sound as the hubbub turns into a good laughing fest over akuma possession and attacks. He almost didn’t register Alya walking up to him and slapping him on the back.

 

Grinning up at him, she teased, “See? I told you it was nothing to worry about.”

 

“But— I— The Bubbler—”

 

He actually _didn’t_ notice Marinette appearing next to him, smiling at him softly.

 

“Adrien’s really lucky to have you as his friend.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NINO IS A VERY GOOD FRIEND I WILL FIGHT ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE
> 
> also at [tumblr](http://tei-gen.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbell_s), and [MLStaffAppreciation!!](http://mlstaffappreciation.tumblr.com)


End file.
